


别动那个傻子 22

by makosunfish



Series: 别动那个傻子 [2]
Category: 83line - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 03:17:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19190851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makosunfish/pseuds/makosunfish
Summary: 系好安全带。朴老师名师课堂一对一开课啦。





	别动那个傻子 22

**Author's Note:**

> 系好安全带。  
> 朴老师名师课堂一对一开课啦。

22.

从下定决心用信息素刺激金希澈的那一刻起，朴正洙就做好了准备。如果希峰变回正常的alpha，定然不会对他肆无忌惮漫延的信息素无动于衷。

但是他没想到效果来得如此之快。  
跟朴正洙预想的不太一样，他们之间似乎跳过了很多步骤，那些本应循序渐进的环节如今通通缺失，在这个清晨，他毫无防备，只是愣愣迎上了傻子突如其来的亲吻。

令朴正洙更为无奈的是，尽管有些激进，他对傻子的吻竟然没有任何不适应，只在他们嘴唇短暂相触的一瞬间，他颈后的软肉已经明显地跳动了几下。  
那一触即分的唇瓣、消散在空气中的温度甚至让他觉得有些惋惜。  
逃脱了伪装和禁锢的omega本能受到alpha新鲜信息素的感召，不知何时早已放肆漫延，兴奋跃动。

 

在某个月明风清的夜晚，当他们躺在床上一遍遍读过那些唯美童话时，朴正洙曾经一字一句地教过傻子，亲吻对于人类而言特殊的意义。

嘴唇当然是最为与众不同的。  
只有最爱的人，当作一生的宝贝和公主的人，想和她或他在城堡里生活一辈子的人，对着那个人才可以在唇上落下亲吻。  
他这样对他说过，所以他知道希峰记得。

希峰都记得，所以才对他说“不是这里”。  
希峰都记得，所以这样亲吻他。

他的傻男人不会表达，所以这样热烈地告诉自己，他也爱他。

低头时垂落的几绺发丝温柔了朴正洙嘴角的弧度，他缓慢拨开金希澈额前的乱发，不多时乌黑双眸中竟聚起了一层薄薄雾气，却无法蒙住那里涌动的脉脉深情。

是么，你也爱我吗？  
你也会拥抱我的全部吗？  
也会像我心疼着你那样疼惜着我，像我注视着你那样牵挂着我吗？

“…傻瓜。”  
美人轻笑一声，叹息混入颈后清新的西柚香气，悠悠飘散。

金希澈又恢复了那副呆傻的样子，愣愣瞅着朴正洙的脸看个没完。  
在朴正洙睡着的那次他曾经偷偷亲过人家一回，可是那时美人在酣甜的梦乡中，对他的亲吻没有任何反应。

今天的朴正洙可不再是安安静静毫无反应了。  
他的吻点亮了对面男人的双眸，美人嘴里嗔他一声傻子，眼波流转间柔情化作一只蝴蝶，翩跹在他的发梢耳际眉眼之上，分明无声，每一次抖震双翅，却都在金希澈的心头留下一片微妙的痒意。

金希澈觉得痒，正洙的眼神看得他浑身上下都痒到难耐。  
只亲一次，根本就不解痒。

于是最机灵的小傻子又动用起他的小脑瓜，绞尽脑汁想要再偷一个吻，却未料在那之前，朴正洙抢先一步行动了。  
美人空着的那只手主动捧起了他的脸，含笑的唇轻轻贴上他的，极尽温柔地含吮，甚至极慢地挑开了他的牙关，唇舌厮磨良久才意犹未尽地放开。

“…傻瓜，接吻要这样做才行，知道吗？”  
二人唇分处又是一声啵的轻响，美人面如桃唇如火，嘴角梨涡再次灿然盛放。

先偷吃的人是金希澈，这会儿傻眼的人也是金希澈。  
他还没有尝过这么香甜又酥麻的滋味，恍若置身天堂一般飘飘欲仙。  
正洙的吻里有一股浓浓的西柚味儿，甜甜的微微发热，好吃到他心脏都要爆开，连身体里也产生一股奇怪的感觉，从四肢窜上大脑，一路横冲直撞。

“再一次，正洙，再一次！”  
金希澈兴奋地跺跺脚，急吼吼伸出一根手指头举到朴正洙面前。  
曺医生说了，要好好说话，好好学习，正洙才会理解他的意思，才能更好地陪他玩。  
他现在已经比以前聪明很多了，刚才正洙教的他已经学会了，再给他一次机会他一定做的更好。

朴正洙看着他兴奋的样子失笑，这次也不主动了，只微微阖上眼仰起微红的脸，静静等着他的傻男人来吻他。

金希澈咕咚重重咽了一口口水，睁大了眼痴迷地盯着面前的男人。

正洙…好像不太一样了，是哪里呢？  
总觉得，比以前更漂亮了…  
为什么会这么好看呢，他的美人。

傻子终于感受到空气中躁动而挑逗的激素正翩然飘扬，西柚信息素在他的眼中仿佛具现化出了实体，丝丝缕缕的粉色雾气伴着沁人暗香舞动缠绕在朴正洙的周围，调皮地溜进他引人遐想的衣领深处，又顺着白皙纤细的手腕处流淌出来。那被他吻过的红唇点缀在白皙肌肤之上，那双颊在冷清的晨曦里涂上浅淡的桃色。

清丽而冶艳。

若此刻站在这儿的人是那个大作家金希澈，他定当穷尽文辞，华丽生动地描画美人每一丝细微的美好，可惜他只是那个傻子，以他目前的水平当然无法准确地形容朴正洙的不同。  
傻子只知道他的美人变得格外美丽而吸引人，现在这一刻，比任何时候都要惊艳。

是他的——这是金希澈混沌的大脑里残留的最后讯息。那男人沉静中闪耀着光华的美，全部，都是属于他一个人的。

那么，要捕获那双唇吗？

当然。

第三次的吻不复轻柔或缠绵，朴正洙依稀记得手中的书本落在木制地板上砸出一声沉重的闷响，下一瞬间袭来的便是急促的吐息和炽热的唇瓣，将他脑内的所有思考尽数清零。

傻子不知道从哪里来的力气，竟将他用力地顶在书架上亲吻，冲动之下的力道甚至将他的后背都硌得生疼。  
朴正洙只挣扎了一下就放弃了，他不想去管那些疼痛了，希峰的怀抱中全是滚烫的热情与爱恋，仿佛全世界只剩他自己一般将他箍紧。傻子用那样汹涌的爱意锁住他的身体，他又怎么舍得逃开或是叫停？

不能停止的激烈鼓动炸裂在朴正洙的胸腔，热气伴随着浓厚的清酒气息从后背一路窜上大脑，他的理智在那些温热的云雾里渐渐融化殆尽。  
终于，男人激动地伸出双臂，狠狠地环上希峰的脖子，把自己更彻底地送入他的怀抱中。

书房内响起了暧昧的细小水声。  
那是金希澈的舌胡乱在朴正洙口内搅拌纠缠的声音。  
他连齿根都不放过，大狗一样舔过朴正洙口腔内寸寸领土，舌虽灵活却没有任何技巧可言，即使如此依旧把对面的美人撩得双腿发软，忍不住从鼻腔漫出轻哼。  
越贴越近的身体，越来越稀薄的氧气，清酒的包围中朴正洙下一秒就要醉去。  
也就是在那一刻，他感到了身下明晰的违和，有什么火烫的东西正顶住他的大腿焦灼地磨蹭。

本来便软下的身体这下更是没了力气，朴正洙终于涌起些羞意，用最后一点劲推开了金希澈，低头去瞟二人腿间鼓起的相同形状。  
金希澈倒是一脸无辜，一看就是没亲够，身体还下意识地往他身上蹭，活生生一只发了情的大型犬。

“……”朴正洙深吸了一口气，看了一眼书房里的单人小沙发，又瞟了一眼看起来就硬邦邦的木质地板，终于像是下定了决心，勾住了傻子的手。  
“…回房间吧。”

也就是从书房到卧室那么几步路，朴正洙又被傻子捉住在脸上脖子上胡乱亲咬了一通，坐在床边时两个人都像是酣战过一场似的气喘吁吁。  
…天知道他们除了接吻还什么都没做。

一切发展得太快了，重新充盈氧气的大脑带回了一点自控力，挨上床的那一秒朴正洙又犹豫了起来。  
希峰是什么都不懂的——至少是作为傻子的希峰。哪怕是情不自禁，哪怕是因爱而吻，他的行为也像是在带坏一个天真无知的孩子。  
倘若再向前走一步，他也好希峰也好，便再不能回头了。他们的关系会发生实质性的变化，维系他们的将不再是一句空口爱意或一个深情眼神。

希峰不懂这些，朴正洙却清楚极了。

他应该要作为alpha活下去。  
alpha是不能依偎在另一个alpha怀中的，这是无可恕的罪，早在他决定抛弃omega身份的那天起就烙进他的后颈，注定了凄怆与徒劳的结局。  
谁能想到如今的动摇竟成了决堤的洪流波涛，一味推着他的身体不断向那alpha靠近再靠近。  
朴正洙不否认自己受了信息素与本能的摆布，可在那之前，他的灵魂与肉体渴望的从来都是同样的东西：

红枫林里那个哭泣的傻男人。  
那是他的温暖，他失落的自我，他唯一的救赎。

然而，当他的救赎也套上了原罪的枷锁，又该如何是好？  
除了站在悬崖边彷徨眺望，朴正洙竟无计可施。

也不知该欣喜还是忧虑，事到如今，即便是朴正洙的理性掐着他的脖子让他悬崖勒马，他也难以逃开了。无论自己的态度如何，从一开始，金希澈就肆无忌惮地对他释放着源源不断的热情，直到此刻依然。

傻子大概真的把自己当成了犬类，忽略了朴正洙的犹豫，不管不顾地将美人摁倒在柔软的床垫上，话也顾不上说就着急地啃咬男人露出的锁骨与耳廓。  
虽然他没有意识到，这行为已然脱离了撒娇的范畴，代表着赤裸裸的情欲与占有，但潜意识里那个叫做金希澈的男人足够聪明。  
他是傻子，他可不懂什么控制信息素，只要正洙也喜欢，他做什么也是可以的。

朴正洙果然拒绝不了他，被他亲得呼吸再度不稳，这次真像是醉在那清酒里，整个人被alpha张扬灼热的信息素烧得视线都模糊起来。  
半推半就最后也变成了坦率迎合，朴正洙放弃般地闭上眼，承受了这个年轻男人的所有重量。  
双手揽上男人弓起的后背时，他感到他下体的热源紧紧贴上自己的。  
那是完全顺从动物性本能的动作，傻子的下身快速在他腿间拱蹭，单纯的拱和蹭。  
明明两个人都穿着裤子，朴正洙忽然就臊红了脸，他有些逃避身体奇怪的反应——双腿间凉飕飕的，不知何时湿泞了一片。

还没等他缓过劲来，那边傻子裤子也殷湿出一片小小的深色，开始嘟嘟囔囔地冲他抱怨和撒娇。  
“痛…正洙……希峰难受……”小傻子撅着嘴坐起来，盯着腿间翘起的部位焦躁地不知所措，“松开，正洙…难受……”  
等不了正洙帮忙，金希澈便自己试图去解开裤子拉链。可惜以往不在话下的小小动作如今却犯了大难，他喘着气，抖着手解了几次竟然始终不得其法。

罪恶感又一次袭上朴正洙的心头，希峰还是个孩子，他连这火热疼痛的源头都不晓得，甚至连裤子都无法好好褪下。  
而自己现在在想什么？  
亲手替他褪掉那层阻碍，亲手帮他舒缓疼痛与焦躁……  
……或者，亲自告诉他，与这疼痛相连的地方藏着怎样的快乐？

“正洙，解不开…解不开！”傻子终于失去了所有耐性，小卷毛胡乱甩来甩去。  
羞赧与傻子的痛苦相比不值一提，朴正洙纠结半天到底还是红了脸，轻颤着伸出手去。  
“你不要用力了，我帮你。”

禁忌的大门就在此刻向着两个年轻男人缓缓敞开。

裤子褪下的瞬间，朴正洙鼻翼轻动，仿佛闻到那热烫也传来若有似无的酒精味道，无端令他眩晕。  
他像是被那清酒气味惑住了，双眸水波荡漾，手指自发找到了该去的方向，在那硬热的物什周围点过一圈，终于试探着握住。

“呃！…正洙！”金希澈本来还好奇打量他的手，美人这一握之下，他立刻没有任何忸怩地哼出声来。

“舒服！正洙再摸摸！”  
小傻子是不会害羞的，喜欢就是喜欢，舒服就是舒服，总是无比诚实地道出自己的感受。反倒是朴正洙觉得有些不自在，握住热烫的手心都变得敏感。  
他用上为数不多的经验和技巧，竭力用手为傻子纾解着，耳边不停传来希峰毫不压抑的闷哼声，让他的心脏与呼吸也跟着愈发急促。

不会忍耐的结果，朴正洙没有费掉多少力气就把金希澈带去了快感巅峰，傻子射了他满手，自己还愣愣盯着美人一手的白浊好奇得不得了。  
当然朴正洙也没比他淡定多少，金希澈高潮时的神情全映在他眼里，那瞬间他明显地感到身后隐秘处湿软的开合，他又何尝不是为这火热淫靡深深感染？

到这里就可以了，朴正洙想。  
能借自己的手让他的傻男人体味快乐，他已经很满足。

李东海明天就会来接他哥回家，他们当然不可能标记，哪怕临时也不能。  
那么现在这个程度就足够了，再继续下去，朴正洙知道他根本存留不了几分钟的理智。

然而他对面的alpha似乎并不这样想，男人释放过一次的性器很快再次挺立，傻子把那玩意放进正洙手心蹭了几下，长睫可怜兮兮地挂上几滴泪。  
“又痛了，正洙bobo这里！”  
论撒娇的本事自然是谁也比不过傻子，听见bobo两个字，朴正洙一张脸算是红了个透，讶异地飞快瞟了男人一眼。  
只帮了他一次就无师自通了？竟然让他用嘴……

朴正洙的最后一点自控力正不停向他强调着，他是个有洁癖的男人。  
但，那是希峰啊，不是别人，是他深爱的那个alpha……

 

金希澈微眯了眼，盯着眼前色欲又纯美的画面目不转睛。  
美人彻底伏身在他腿间，露出一片白皙的背颈，艳红的唇诱惑到花了他的眼，颈后的香气浓郁到迷了他的心。

轻吐的呵气，蠕动的粉舌，飘摇的西柚清香。

傻子双眼赤红，嘴边除了粗喘还无意识地泄漏了些重复的话语。于是朴正洙竖起耳朵，在吞吐的间隙努力分辨男人模糊的声音。

“爱…你……我、爱你……我爱你……”

腥咸的气息里，朴正洙的眼泪毫无预兆地决堤。

 

这场荒唐终究一发不可收拾，朴正洙的眼泪持续不断地滑下，他已经说不清楚自己是怎样甘愿地脱下衣衫，怎样主动地打开双腿。  
只是做爱，朴正洙告诉自己，没有标记，他只贪欢这一次。  
他太想拥有这alpha了。

金希澈除了没有章法地胡蹭乱舔什么也不会，阳具都抵在了他身后却只懂得硬闯，二人在欲望的入口挣扎得满头大汗。  
朴正洙终于意识到他需要教会希峰，一步一步带领男人占领他的身心。

细细密密响起的微小水声忽然吸引了傻子的注意力，抬眼时看到的画面几乎让他立刻血脉贲张。  
他不会为朴正洙扩张，于是美人只好沾了些唾液，面对着他将手指一点一点深入那密处。  
他动作缓而涩，渐渐加快抽动时脸上的泪依旧没有停下，也不知是悲伤还是疼痛，看得金希澈顿时心疼不已。

“正洙别哭，希峰给一个bobo！”

朴正洙想当然以为他会吻在嘴上或脸颊上，等了几秒却蓦地一颤，吃惊地低下头去。  
傻子一口亲在他挺立的玉茎上，还作势吮吸了几下。

这一下谁也无法再忍耐了。

“进来，慢一点……”朴正洙顾不得姿势大胆，就那样张着双腿，引导着金希澈向自己的深处缓慢挺进。  
“不是那样希峰啊…这样进不来的……慢慢来…”没想到过程还是比想象中艰涩，折腾了这么一阵子两个人都沾了一身汗水，把房间的空气都变得潮热黏腻。  
金希澈从来没有理智一说，可越着急越不顺，滚烫次次蹭过美人穴腔又次次滑开去，惹得他又要往前硬冲。  
“呜！正洙！希峰好痛…要正洙再bobo那里…”

朴正洙眼看人憋得额头都挑起青筋，终于咬了咬牙，一翻身跨坐在希峰大腿上。

……

 

屋外是清明的晨曦与悦耳的鸟鸣，屋内是凌乱的大床与两具重叠的肉体。

米色床单早已被汗水浸出隐约的深色，朴正洙扬起脖颈，在男人身体之上颠簸。

他早上刚刚洗过澡，穿着的衬衫是家居风格的oversize，如今扣子早就飞得没剩几颗，纯白的布料挂在美人微微泛红的两臂，而那片红得更加明显的胸膛则干脆全数裸露在外，与布料形成一种格外香艳的色差。

说好的温柔说好的慢慢来在傻子的莽力进攻里全都作了废，alpha沉重的粗喘声与喷洒在腺体之上的湿热呼吸拖拽着朴正洙的身心，令他一味陷入沉迷。

这不是他的第一次情事，却是他第一次如此主动去获取快感。  
方才的冲动化为了此刻的庆幸。朴正洙终于发现，原来这才是所谓绝顶的快乐。  
这是他第一次作为omega被人拥抱。

父亲说他该是个alpha。  
他冰冷的眼神和那些苦涩的药片，还有母亲唯唯诺诺的神情都告诉朴正洙，他该是个alpha。  
如果他不是，那么就只能是朴家的耻辱，成为一块世世代代无法揭开的伤疤。

过去的三十几年里，朴正洙一直在黑暗的迷雾中寻找着一个真正的自己，周围的人都好好地走在人生的道路上，好像只有他拿错了身份牌。  
时至今日，那迷雾里终于有了一点光亮。朴正洙擦干模糊的泪眼，终于看清那身份牌上的标志。

不是alpha，不是，他是个omega。  
他是个omega啊。  
只属于金希澈的omega。

为何会有这样疯狂的旖念，让他渴求至此，甚至涌出泪水，一面亢奋一面悲切。  
只想被这alpha拥抱，只想与这alpha结合，只想伏在他身下敞开双腿，任由那象征野蛮与征服的粗大物什蛮横地来回侵入他最柔软的深处。无需什么技巧，暴虐无道的占有已足够将他彻底降服。

而他会高声哭叫，他会放肆娇吟，会在浓烈醉人的清酒气息中被男人烙印被男人撕碎。

在那破碎处他将重生。

“啊…呃……希峰、快点…”  
朴正洙从来不知道，原来那个板正稳重的男人身体里，藏着一个奔放甚至可谓淫荡的omega。  
主动道出渴望犹还不够，莹白的胸膛起伏，纤细的腰肢款款摆动，他竟还自发用高热的穴腔去套弄那令他眩晕的快感源泉。

“…是那里…嗯…” 引导希峰的动作变得越发熟练，顶到那舒爽处他便用明白的话语和惑人的轻吟当作奖励赏给傻男人。

 

温度节节攀升，清酒与西柚气息放肆地融合，紧紧地缠作一团，其间还掺杂着些腥腻的爱欲味道。  
床上的两个男人被这爱欲的腥与香完全蛊惑了。

朴正洙双手撑住傻子的大腿，勉力起伏的身影有些单薄。而金希澈眼中浑浊地泛着精光，从他的角度看过去，可以望见美人隆起的蝴蝶骨轻微颤抖，收缩的臀肉间沾染着滑腻的清液，颈后的凸起随着扬起的脖子藏入发尾，泛起一点肉红色。

啊，他的天使。敏感脆弱，又淫荡至极。

于是金希澈在正洙身后憋红了一张脸，狂野的清酒信息素霸道地漫出，将美人从头到脚紧紧缠裹。

“唔…正洙！正洙！” 傻子到底还是傻子，理智无法战胜强大的本能，只懂得顺应着疯狂的快乐，贪婪地索取美人的紧致湿滑。他的信息素越来越奔放地从体内迸发，仿佛拧成无数蠢蠢欲动的触手，配合雄劲的律动抚触按摩着朴正洙的每一寸肌肤。美人敏感的皮肤被他连番刺激击得溃不成军，大片大片地浮起冶艳的嫩粉色，颤抖得像一朵风中摇曳的梨花。

“希、峰啊停…停…”  
狂风骤雨固然酣畅淋漓，可ao之间体力的不对等会让二人产生不同程度的负担，朴正洙终是被身下的alpha欺负得带上了哭腔，含糊的吟语也掺进些鼻音：“太快了…啊…你慢些……慢点进来…”

紧促的节奏被打乱了，最终渐渐缓慢下来。金希澈是臣服于朴正洙的野兽，为他成狂地亮出利爪，也为他乖顺地收起獠牙。  
也不知是不是错觉，朴正洙竟感到傻子刻意压抑的动作里带着些许关怀和温情，明明主导这场情事的人是他，金希澈小心的举动却让他体会了被引领被宠溺的幸福感。

“不要别处…只顶那里…”一旦舍弃了羞赧，朴正洙也学会了从心底释放自己所有的热情与欲望，平日里总是温温柔柔的语气里撒娇的意味愈发明显。

金希澈当然对他的要求唯命是从，立刻铆足了力气顶撞那一处，令人面红耳赤的拍打声里很快掺上美人脆弱的呜咽与持续的呻吟。  
“唔……做得好、希峰…”朴正洙摸上他的头发，火热的性事里抚摸他发丝的手依然温柔。

“舒服吗？正洙舒服吗？”

“舒、舒服…”朴正洙靠进傻子滚烫的胸膛中，紧紧攥住男人的手，用尽力气与他十指相扣。

金希澈也用力回握住了他的手，明明该是被卷入欲海的时刻，他的神思却在快感里逐渐清明。

身上的人是正洙，是红枫林里对他温柔微笑的男人。  
是他用本能死死抓住的，即便痴傻也不能停止渴望的男人。  
他用了这么久，只为一点点向他的心靠近，如今终于能在水乳交融中沐浴美人纯粹的爱意。

该是他的，朴正洙这个男人，合该属于他。

 

背对着男人，朴正洙看不见金希澈的神情，所以当对方将硕大爽快地抽离体内时，他混沌的思维还未能彻底反应出原因。  
直到下一刻金希澈的气息喷洒在颈上那片敏感的软肉，朴正洙才迷迷糊糊感到事态不妙。

来不及阻止，男人动作迅捷地一口叼住腺体，利齿先一步刺破了那片凸起，而后便是源源不断的信息素，顺着血液紧密地融进朴正洙的身体。

这样，他拥有了他，他也拥有了他。

一瞬的慌乱突然被巨大的安心取代，在那鲜明的疼痛与刺鼻的血腥气中，朴正洙终于高声地哭叫出来，迸发的精华里沾染了西柚与清酒的暗香。

“正洙……对不起，呜，还痛吗？”金希澈的软舌在他背后来回舔舐，吃干抹净了还不忘黏糊糊地撒娇。

嘿，标记成功。


End file.
